vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chocobo
Summary Chocobo is the protagonist of the Chocobo series of Final Fantasy games. Young, brave, and curious, he is the partner of treasure hunter Cid. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly higher Name: Chocobo Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Rather young for a chocobo) Classification: Chocobo, Treasure Hunter, Dungeon Delver, Pop-Up Card Game Player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses, Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, and limited Time Manipulation (can slow the movements of targets or increase his own speed) via Magic, Can absorb the life force of enemies, Can conjure swords, spears, shuriken, invisible blades, darts, etc., Can inflict various ailments, Teleportation, Can increase his own abilities, Regeneration (High-Low), Removal of Status Ailments (physical impediments such as blinding and silence) and Curses through White and Scholarly Magic, Can enter the dreams of sleeping beings, and can manipulate/reawaken dreams and memories with the Brooch of Memories, Summoning via magicites, Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Defeated the Guardian Beasts in direct combat, which included beings such as Leviathan, who has dominion over all the world's oceans as the guardian of the Water Oracle, also defeated The Destroyer, who is regarded as a threat to the entire planet), can amp his attack power through Dragoon and Dark Knight skills Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Can keep pace with and dodge lightning and meteors, fought on-par with the Guardian Beasts), can amp his own speed with Ninja and Thief skills Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher (Traded blows with colossal beings like Leviathan and Alexander, the former of which has absolute dominion over all the world's oceans) Durability: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Tanked varying hits of all sorts from entities as powerful as the Guardian Beasts, including the Destroyer, who otherwise would've destroyed the surface of Memoria, survived the explosion and destruction of a massive pocket dimension), can amp his durability as a Knight Stamina: Very high; can cross through entire dungeons while dodging traps and fighting off armies of monsters without breaking a sweat, but like most animals, Chocobo has a fast metabolism and thus weakens if he is deprived of food. Range: Melee range with kicks, Varies from several meters to dozens of kilometers with magic and physical projectiles, hundreds to thousands of kilometers with summoning magicites Standard Equipment: A pair of talons and a saddle that applies bonus offensive and defensive parameters, Potions, Ethers, Magicites (Used to summon a varying powerful entity to launch an attack), Gysahl Greens (To stay healthy and well-fed), miscellaneous equipment, The Brooch of Memories Intelligence: Chocobo possesses human-like intelligence despite being an animal and is a skilled spelunker, dungeon-delver, puzzle-solver, card game player, treasure hunter, and fighter. He's mastered skills across a variety of disciplines (despite the fact that said skills were originally intended for use by humans) and defeated the Guardian Beasts, powerful entities who have existed and protected the Oracles for thousands of years, despite not being very old himself. Weaknesses: A bit overly curious and naive. In addition, he tires out a lot more quickly than normal if not kept well-fed. He also has a limited supply of power with which to use special abilities, which slowly replenishes over time and when he deals or receives damage. Finally, some abilities decrease his stats in exchange for bonuses (i.e. Dark Knight's Covenant ability doubles his attack power in exchange for halving his defense) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Possesses a wide of variety of techniques from the following jobs: *Natural *Knight *White Mage *Black Mage *Dragoon *Ninja *Scholar *Dark Knight *Dancer *Thief Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Birds Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Adventurers Category:Thieves Category:Dream Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Mascots Category:Role-playing Characters